Eternal Dragon
by Blacktiger-550
Summary: A new power is rising, this power is both evil and good, yet familiar. Can the Charmed ones destroy it or will a dead sibling stop them?
1. Default Chapter

Eternal Dragon

**Disclaimer**: I know that we all wish we owned Charmed but we don't and that goes for me too,

but the idea of this story does belong to be and any similarity is purely a coincidence.

**Pairings**: Piper/Leo, Pheobe/Cole, Paige/Nobody(maybe random guy later on)

Wyatt-2 years old

**Summary**: I was watching the X-men movie #2 and was watching a scene with Storm

fighting a man I wish I had her power, I could control the weather with flick of my wrist I flicked

my wrist for fun and suddenly when I was thinking of thunder, outside the thunder roared, not

again thought.

Things to clear up that most people know: ""-talking -thinking

CHAPTER 1-New discoveries

I was your average 14 teenager rebel with a two parents that said they loved me but I had

to judge that being as stubborn as I am. I have no brothers or sisters and I really wish I did. I

have hobbies; love computers, anime, drawing, sports, fantasy and above all magic. I just didn't

fit in. It wasn't just now but before, I was believed that my parents were not my biological

parents because of how many things that we had not in common. It always turned out one

argument after another. I had always escaped to my imagination to get away. When I turned

thirteen though I guess I went threw a growth spurt or something but I could move things with

my mind and I could get out of my body, well my soul that is. Telekinesis and astral projection.

I was walking, well pacing in my room sorting things out...just a minute ago I wished that all

my cloths on the floor could come to me and they did. I knew that it wasn't my telekinesis but it

was something called "the call" a rare technique that only Melinda Warren daughter had. I don't

even know how I know that! It was weird so up to date I had Telekinesis, astral projection,

Orbing, which I got when I had to get home pronto after a demon attack, healing, which I got at

the same time, and now the call. I was one powerful witch. I also had some six sense or

something, whenever I was attack by a random demon or not, I knew, well almost always, who

he was. I knew of the Charmed ones and I knew of Whitelighters, demons, the source, pretty

much everything, that, that Prue Halliwell did? I didn't even know where that thought came

from.

"Barb, were dropping you off at San Francisco tomorrow" shouted my mom. I was going

to San Francisco tomorrow all on my own for two months. "What fun" I mumbled to myself. I

guess this all would have to wait. I took out my headphones, put in my cd Trapt, and listened to

some great music and lost myself in my head.

I was in San Francisco, all alone. I had just checked into a hotel and was walking around.

San Francisco had been my dream home for ages but like that was going to happen soon. I had

always fancied Victorian house holds and really wanted one. I past an Antique store and went

inside. I loved getting lost in Antiques and I didn't really know why. After some time spent in the

store I left and walked some more and more till it was dark. I went to the hotel after a demon

had popped up and started to attack a young women, I quickly vanquished the demon with a

spell that came to my mind. I never knew I was that poetic I mused and hit the pillow.

"Hey guys, what's up, did you find the demon?" asked Piper cradling Wyatt and then

putting him down in the cradle for him to sleep in.

"Nope, he was vanquished and it wasn't because of an innocent" said Paige.

"Ok, do you know who did it?" asked Piper getting slightly tense. She didn't want another

demon attack or anything big for the time being.

"I'm going to the attic to see if there's anything that can help us in the book" answered

Paige.

"Ok sweetie, if you need us just asks" said Pheobe as Paige walked up the stairs.

"Alrighty what's bugging you Piper, and it's not the demon, I know it" asked Pheobe

turning sternly to Piper.

Piper didn't make any eye contact, she just stared at little baby Wyatt for awhile.

"Piper..."pushed Pheobe softly "what's wrong?"

"I don't know why now but when I passed her room I just couldn't help it" answered

Piper.

Pheobe just stared at Piper slightly confused but she kept quiet.

"I completely lost it, I realized just how much I miss her, god it's been three years already

and we still haven't been able to see her. Stupid Elders. I mean we got to see Mom and Grams

but not HER?" mumbled Piper with tears sliding down her face.

All of a sudden Pheobe understood who she meant. She walked up to Piper and turned

her to face herself. She studied Piper's face, her eyes were puffy and her cheeks and nose ere

slightly glowing. Pheobe pulled Piper into a hug and help her close.

"Don't worry we'll see her soon, and hopefully not when we take our personal visits up

there" said Pheobe trying to be funny. It worked she got a small laugh from Piper but only to be

interrupted by Paige shouting for them to get upstairs.


	2. who the

CHAPTER 2-demonic?

"What is it Paige?" asked Piper and Pheobe when they got to the attic.

"We have to go here take these bottles" answered Paige.

"What? What's going on?" asked the frantic Piper and the curious Pheobe.

"New demon, same type, same thing or whatever was there to vanquish the other one" stated Paige giving them potion bottles.

"Ok…" started Piper but before she could answer they were there. All of them stared shocked as a girl no older then 15 years old took down 3 demons with fireballs and telekinesis. After taking them out she turned to look at the three sisters but quickly shimmered out/Orbed out.

"What or who in the hell was that?" asked Paige.

I was walking again in the city learning more and more about it and getting to know where everything was. I was glad I went on this vacation alone, it gave me more freedom. I walked around and found myself sub-consciously walking into a dead end ally. Suddenly six demons shimmered in.

They were kind of like the one I vanquished the last time. Slimy, big, green and bulky; that's all I could think of, nothing else. I took out two of them with my powers, one I telekinetically threw him against something really sharp and the other one I used _the call_ to change my gravitational pull and drove the demon nuts and made him explode. hehehehe Now I wasn't completely prepared for what happened next. I opened my hand to use my telekinesis and a fireball appeared in my hand. Kool I thought and threw it at the third demon. Three down and three to go I was so caught up with my new power I didn't notice the three girls orb in. I used my telekinesis and _the call_ and took out another demon and used my fireball to take out the other two. I turned around and saw them stare at me. How long had they been there I wondered but something was saying go with them, go with them but I just shimmered/orbed out of there. When I arrived in my room at the hotel I regretted not going with them and decided to orb back there but couldn't get myself to do it.

I stared at my hand and formed the fire ball, I had demonic powers, I didn't know if I should be happy or freaked out. I didn't really know what to feel. I tried to see if I could shimmer and I could! Whoa I could orb and shimmer. Once more the same thought came to my mind Kool. I shimmered out to find something or someone, aka demon to test out my new powers.

"Who or what was that?" asked Paige.

"I don't know…"said Pheobe.

"What now…"stuttered Piper…


End file.
